


Approval

by DaisyFairy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens), prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: After making love for the first time Aziraphale and Crowley are both terrified of retribution, only one person can ease their fears.





	Approval

They were lying tangled together in the torn, cracked and singed remains of Aziraphale's bed, which had not been designed with the need for withstanding supernatural lovemaking in mind. They held tight to one another, their bare skin glistening with rapidly drying sweat, and by some combination of miracles ended up clean and dry with the bed restored to its former neat and cosy old fashioned glory.

Their lips met, surprisingly chastely considering the ferocity of their recent activities.

“Not bad for a first time.” Crowley quipped.

Aziraphale smiled outwardly, and pulled Crowley in closer, tucking his bedmate in against his chest so that he wouldn't see the smile dissolve away into a mask of almost anguish.

“No, not bad at all.” He whispered into Crowley's hair, managing to keep his voice from cracking with a pure effort of will.

He hugged Crowley to him, and in turn his demon clung to him so tightly that were he human Aziraphale might have protested at the need to breathe.

No more words were spoken aloud as they fell asleep, but internally they were both screaming. Both crying a desperate prayer to a God that both of them no longer believed was listening.

_Lord, please don't allow them to punish Crowley for this. Please don't let them take him from me. I know we aren't supposed to be together like this, but it was my choice, he didn't trick me into it, please don't hurt him. I know his side won't approve of us being together, I know heaven wouldn't either. But they don't understand. I need him, and I just couldn't hide it anymore. I have tried to follow your orders, and maybe I haven't always been very good at it, but I've always tried. I’ve always tried to do the right thing, and this did feel right. Loving Crowley felt right. If anyone needs to be punished for this, let it be me, please._

  
_Please don't make Aziraphale fall. This wasn't sin, he is so full of love, that’s what this was, it was him loving me. Me. Surely that's what you want. Angels who can love anyone, even someone as…as…even the fallen. Please don't hurt him for loving me. He's a good angel, he's the best fucking angel you've got from what I saw last time I was upstairs. Them lot wouldn't know love if it bit them on the arse. But Aziraphale loves so hard, he loves Earth just like you told him to, and, and, just please don't, alright? Please don't. I need him. I, please, if you ever loved any one of us, please don't hurt him._

The prayers quietened as they drifted off, but never quite stopped, their minds softly babbling pleas to the almighty to protect their love. They still clung together, but after they were asleep, the fierce desperation of it was lost and just the need to be as close as possible remained.

The room was in darkness, a soft glow from the streetlights outside seeping through the curtains just serving to add dimension to the darkness, enough to perceive the outline of the bed but not much more.

The room gradually brightened, a warm orange glow that came from everywhere, soft and diffuse, then brighter, and brighter and coalescing into a vaguely humanoid being made of pure light. The room was lit as if there were a open fire raging in the hearth, or a hundred candles burning.

Aziraphale and Crowley snuffled and shifted on the bed, likely disturbed by the light. The being smiled somehow, even without anything that could be identified as a face, and whispered a long “shhhhhhh” that felt like the wind sighing through trees, and they settled back into their embrace. For a mile around fussing babies fell asleep, barking dogs fell silent, and every human felt an unexpected wave of peace.

The form moved closer to the Angels lying together on the bed, for She still thought of Crowley as an Angel despite everything. She leant over them and kissed their cheeks, they both fell into a deeper sleep, the incessant pleas of their troubled minds stopping at last.

_You’ve done so well my children. Now that you have shown the way we can begin to heal the rift and bring those who fell back home where they belong._

She reached within Crowley’s chest and placed a tiny spark inside, not enough to replace that which was taken from him when he fell, but a tiny ember of holy love that could grow and fill him once again, as long as he nurtured it and chose not to reject Her.

One more gift, to ease any fears the pair have that their love is not accepted. She breathed and climbing roses grew all over the walls of the bedroom covered with blush pink fragrant blooms and entwined with tiny stars like fairy lights, and Aziraphale’s old double divan bed was transformed into a solid oak four poster king sized bed with a canopy of pure white chiffon dotted with embroidered silver stars. One last nod added a bottle of 1959 Dom Perignon Champagne in an ice bucket with flute glasses on the table next to it and a vase full of 2 dozen red roses. Perhaps a bit much, She thought, but She wanted to leave no room for doubt in Her Angels' minds that they had Her full approval.

  
She faded away, to go and inform Gabriel that there was to be no punishment for this act of love, and to send a message to those below that Crowley and Aziraphale were under Her protection.

  
Aziraphale and Crowley were left slumbering together in the twinkling lights of their newly decorated room, their minds completely free from fear for the first time in millennia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. 😊
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
